Crash41596
Crash41596 is one of the most well-known competitors in the history of IAS. He joined the community in IAS 3, winning the tournament on his début, before losing to RabidWombatJR in the Quarter-Finals of both IAS 5 and IAS 6. He reached the Semi-Final of IAS 7, but after losing to CrystalFissure, he didn't want to take part in the losers' triple threat match, and sadly never returned to IAS. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 In IAS 3, he was drawn into Group K with the tournament's favorite, LukeRF44, as well as ImNotADoctor5, and PokemonPro3 (who was later replaced by TrueHaloMaster10). His tournament did not start well after he was thrashed by LukeRF44 in a race to beat Blowhard in Spyro 1. Things would get better though, as he defeated THM10 in race to Magic Crafters with 20 Dragons and 3 Eggs, also in Spyro 1. His final match was against ImNotADoctor5 in a race to Beast Makers, yet again in Spyro 1, which he won. He was the runner up in his Group. He ended up facing TheAFH013 in Round 2 and won by 3 seconds because of a glitch. TheAFH wanted a rematch and he won it (again). This time it was a race to 40 Eggs in Spyro 3. In the Quarter-Finals, he raced Tealgamemaster in Spyro 3 to 55 Eggs, which he won. In the Semi-Finals, he faced Lapogne36 in a Spyro 1 race to Gnasty's World, in which he destroyed Lapogne. The Grand Final was a Spyro 3 100 egg speedrun. He won because Ratchet5 was unable to perform the zombie mode glitch in Lost Fleet. He won at his 1st attempt to take CrashBandiSpyro12's place as I'm A Speedrunner Champion. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 Originally predicted 3rd Place, he chose to be in Group K as a result of winning IAS 3. He did his 1st match on Day 1 of the tournament. It was against newcomer Jorvin in Crash Bandicoot 2. Everyone thought that Matt would win this match easily, as Jorvin had not played a Crash Bandicoot game in many years; However, Matt failed multiple times at getting the blue gem by mysteriously breaking a crate somehow. Others in the call started to cheer for Jorvin in the what seemed to be a glimmer of hope. Crash41596 however managed to take the lead midway through Crash Dash and left Jorvin in the dust for the remainder of the match. He then faced DessertMonkeyJK and wiped the floor with him. His last race was against TheRayquaza93 in Crash 1. Jackie ended up quitting after 11 minutes due to getting a game over, while Crash41596 continued anyway, as the co-commentators entertained themselves by searching how to say "Bang! And the dirt is gone" in other languages. Matt won once again, and went through to Round 2 with maximum points. He initially faced TheStickKid, but after his opponent rage-quit, he instead faced StanScooby545, and he won again. He also joined in (along with RabidWombatJR) on PeteThePlayer and TheAFH013's Round 2 match where he came 2nd to Pete. In the Quarter-Finals, he was drawn against RabidWombatJR. In the original speedrun, Crash41596 won easily as Rabid's controller was dying and gave him problems before dying near the end of the run. Matt was not bothered to do a rematch, but did allow Rabid to do a post recording. Rabid's post-recording was good enough to beat Crash41596's live run, and Matt was out of the tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 In I'm A Speedrunner 6, he was drawn into Group K for the 3rd time. He beat TheAFH013 in a re-re-match of IAS 3 (race to Evening Lake with 40 eggs), TheMachineKing in a race to 20 dragons and 2 eggs and finally Slodgeball in a race to Magic Crafters with 20 dragons and 4 eggs. He made it to Round 2 where he faced Katrinonus in a race to open Gulp's Overlook with 14 orbs. Matt absolutely thrashed Katrinonus. In Round 3 Matt raced RabidWombatJR. Crash41596 lost, but the match only had a 20-second difference. Crash41596 edited the grand final to make some derpy shit happen, such as playing Ms. Pac-Man in place of LukeRF44's video, because he never sent it. He also had the famous meme "Gay!" playing randomly during the grand final. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 In I'm A Speedrunner 7 Matt, yet again, was drawn in Group K. Matt easily steamrolled through his group by beating Manaidr in a race to get the charge boots, and Magnus in a race to beat Slime Time, both in Toy Story 2. In Round 2 Matt, yet again, easily beat his opponent. It was Playsihull this time. Matt beat him in a race to 15 pizza planet tokens in Toy Story 2. In Round 3 Matt saw his first real challenge, as he was drawn against PeteThePlayer. They did 5 races to see who got further in certain games within 10 minutes. The games included Atlantis, Winnie the Pooh, Toy Story Racer, Mickey's Wild Adventure and Disney DDR. Matt won. In Round 4 Matt faced CrystalFissure. It was a race to 100% Al's Penthouse. Matt was leading all the way up to Al's Penthouse in which he lost his lead and eventually the match, because Matt couldn't open a fridge in the level. This was the final time we saw Crash41596 in an I'm A Speedrunner tournament. SDA Spyro 2 Run A bit before entering IAS 6, he did a 100% speedrun of Spyro 2, which he submitted to Speed Demos Archive. His final time was 2 hours 48 minutes Statistics Game Statistics For "Best of X" matches, each match is counted individually. Medals IAS3GoldMedal.png|IAS 3 Gold Medal Category:Grand Finalists Category:Competitors from the United States Category:Past Competitors Category:IAS Medalist Category:IAS Champion